


I’m sorry... I can’t get her back sweetheart, I’m so sorry.

by Insomniacs_Unlimited



Series: Stray Kids Hurt/Comforts [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, This poor child, chan is a good boyfriend, chan is also sad, chan is so good to woojin, i cant tag, im sorry, like really good, why did i do this, woojin is so sad here, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniacs_Unlimited/pseuds/Insomniacs_Unlimited
Summary: Woojin received bad news. He isn't ok. Chan comforts him and tries to make it better.





	I’m sorry... I can’t get her back sweetheart, I’m so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so this includes someone important to Woojin dying so if things like this trigger you or if you have just lost someone please don't read. Thanks hope you enjoy. ♥♥♥

Sobbing.  
That’s all Chan heard as he got home from the supermarket. He hastily placed his bags on the floor and shut the door so he could find the source. He already knew who it was. He just didn’t know where. He looked through the entire apartment before going to his and Woojin’s room and finding Woojin sobbing on the bed.

“Hey, hey sweetheart, it’s Chan.”

Woojin got up abruptly and threw himself into Chan’s chest still sobbing. Chan let out a small oof at the impact. He steadied Woojin before he fell and Woojin clutched the back of Chan’s shirt like a lifeline.

“Woah, sweetheart, what happened?”

Woojin couldn’t form words and pointed at his phone. It’s was still unlocked and had a voicemail on the screen. It was from a hospital. Now Chan knew it was bad. Chan sat down on the bed and pulled Woojin on his lap so his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around his chest. Woojin was now sobbing uncontrollably into Chan’s shoulder.

“Sweetheart, I need you to copy my breathing. Breathe in...and out, in and out, slowly. That’s it, you’re doing so well sweetheart.”

Woojin copied his breathing and his sobs slowed down but they weren’t stopping anytime soon. Chan rubbed Woojin’s back and kissed his shoulder before grabbing the phone off the bed. He turned off speaker, pressed play, and placed it next to his ear. What he heard was heartbreaking.

"Kim Woojin, we are afraid to inform you with great condolences that your grandmother has passed away. We will send you funeral information on a later date. Goodbye and sorry for your loss."  
———————-beep——————

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry, so so sorry.”

Woojin just sobbed into Chan’s shoulder. His grandma had raised him since he was thirteen and he loved her so much. And now she was gone.

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye Chan, oh god what is happening this has to be a joke please no...”

Woojin was clutching Chan’s shirt so tight there would surely be wrinkles when he let go. Chan was heartbroken, he hated seeing Woojin like this, the Woojin who was happy and full of sunshine was the Woojin that was currently sobbing in his shoulder.

“Please no please please please no I can’t do this, oh god I need her back...”

“Shh, Wooj, I’m so sorry, I know you need her, I know.”

“I want her back I want her back I want her back please.”

“Wooj, I’m sorry... I can’t get her back sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

Chan felt so terrible, Woojin was begging for his grandma to come back and he couldn’t do anything.

“Chan please what’s happening I want it to stop...”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I can’t stop this, I’m so so sorry.”

It hit Woojin like a truck. His grandma was really gone. Even Chan couldn’t do anything about it. He sobbed harder, his tears burned tracks into his face and dripped on Chan’s shoulder. Chan kissed his shoulder once more and massaged the nape of his neck and played with the hairs at the base of his neck. After about an hour and a half, almost two later, Woojin has stopped sobbing and was just whimpering and sniffling into Chan’s shoulder.

“Hey sweetheart, do you want to get changed into something comfy or do you want to just keep your clothes on?”

Woojin replies with a hoarse voice.

“Can I have one of your sweatshirts please?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

Chan untangled himself from Woojin and grabbed one of his sweatshirts from his side of the closet. It was at least two sizes too big for Woojin and it was a light gray color. He helped Woojin slide it on and asked Woojin if he wanted to eat. Woojin said no. Chan tried again differently.

“Sweetheart, I know you probably aren’t hungry but could you come and drink some water, you must be thirsty.”

“Ok Channie.”

Chan held out his hand and Woojin gladly accepted it. They went to the kitchen and Woojin sat down at one of the barstools as Chan got a glass of water for him. He placed it in front of Woojin and he drank it all. Chan took the cup and placed it in the sink and went over to Woojin and hugged him from behind. He kissed the nape of Woojin’s neck making him shiver. Woojin whimpered and said,“ I miss her...” Chan said,“I know sweetheart...” against the back of Woojin’s neck. 

Chan held Woojin’s hands and massaged the palms with his thumbs.

“Can we just cuddle please?”

“Of course sweetheart, whatever you want.”

“I love you...”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

Chan wanted Woojin to feel as comfortable as possible to reduce his stress and even if it wasn’t reduced by that much it still helped. They went back to the bedroom and Chan laid Woojin down on the bed while he found all the blankets in the apartment to snuggle with. He made a nest/fort thing with Woojin drifting in and out of sleep in the middle of it. Chan slid next to Woojin and hugged him to his chest. Woojin let out a tiny wet hiccup and started crying again because his phone rang. Chan was quick to mute it and turn it off not caring who the caller was and then turned his attention back to Woojin. Woojin had hid his face in the crook of Chan’s neck hiccuping and crying softly.

“Shh, sweetheart, I’m here, I’m here. Nothing else is going to happen. I promise.”

Woojin just cried into Chan’s neck until he fell asleep while Chan stroked his golden hair. Only when Woojin fell asleep did Chan dare to shed a few tears. They burned tracks into his face as they fell onto the pillow. He cried silently for a couple of minutes and dried his eyes on his sleeve. He kissed the top of Woojin's head and fell into the abyss of sleep hoping tomorrow would be better.


End file.
